1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate, a semiconductor module including the same and a method for their manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for consumer electronic products continues to increase, along with a demand for smaller and lighter products. Correspondingly, it is desirable to reduce a total volume occupied by a substrate and components mounted on the substrate.